


The Ruins Part 4

by DJwriter



Series: The Ruins [4]
Category: Original Work, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Romance, Series, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Team as Family, True Love, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJwriter/pseuds/DJwriter
Summary: The RK's are reeling their support and accomplishments from the past two years that have passed, but there's no time to stop. Survival in the Ruins requires movement, and so, with strong hearts, RK's continue their quest to find the jet they saw in the skies two years ago. If that jet exists, then humanity itself must have survived... somewhere. Finding it is their best hope for having a future and a life worth living.But the Ruins is far more dangerous than any of them can imagine. The Infected seem to be mutating in terrifying ways that could change everything the RK's know about surviving among the walking dead. And even worse, a death cult has arisen that is gathering new followers at a frightening rate and is devoted to sending every living person in the Ruins into the waiting arms of death.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Ruins [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952119





	1. Part 1: Greener Pastures

_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_  
_Max thought, I'm going to_ **_die_ ** _._

_The_ **_hundred Infected_ ** _chasing him all seems to agree._  
_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_


	2. Chapter 1

Mal left at dawn and headed down highway 287, W Ramhorn Street. The guard had Mal sign the usual waiver that kept records of any of the Saviors leaving to cross into the Ruins. She reported her venture and carried the packages she needed, trading 9mm Glock annunciation for dozen bottles of cadaverine and a jar of peppermint.

She drives the corolla car and looks back at the rearview to see six-year-old AJ light asleep and starting to wake up.

Man, how much he has grown. Two years have passed, and AJ trained at the age of five, the time he started to talk in complete sentences and learned to obey any orders and listen very well. Sure, Mal didn't like the idea for AJ to be trained at a young age to survive the Ruins and fight off the ravenous Infected, Runners and now the new mutation of Bloaters. However, it's important to learn quickly than later, and Johan was around the same age as AJ and she'd became independent.

She'd done her work on Max, Rin, Johan, and Killeen. They are now RK's, giving a free mind of their own. That was two years ago they told the Saviors with the RK's they saw a jet flying across them. That was two years ago, and the kids continue their joinery to search for the mysterious jet. It's not that Mal doesn't believe them, it's more on what could they expect if they find it. L she knows is Max, Killeen, Johan and Rin understand who they would have to deal with.

And nothing about the jet never been reported on. So, the RK's focused on raising AJ, and he is a firecracker. Well, let's say he got an influence on a particular person by the name of Negan. AJ knows how to stand up for himself and not take any bullshit from someone. And then he has this wisdom that may have been from Lugh or Vix, growing on people to think about the harsh decision and come to conclusion in a fair manner.

They started training on talking lectures about Infected. She had every reason to, even if it scares him but he never showed anything to fear on the discussion.

AJ was appealing to the amount of homework about Infected and then doing actual classes in the Sanctuary of math, English, science and other homework, getting everything done. As he finished his homework, he'd asked. "There are three stages of Infected, right? Infected are the slow, dead-brains. The Runners are the second dangerous ones. They can run like a human, go into herds and make sound to bring a herd as well. And Bloaters are the big Infected, the newest mutation of Runners. They are years of Infected lasting from a Runner and their skin hardens like a shield, attacking at aggressive strength."

"Correct," said Vix.

"Okay, boy genius, then what started the plague?" Lalon asked.

"Easy," AJ said. "No one knows. There are many theories about it."

AJ jabbed his fork into the big piece of mashed potato and chewed. "Radiation, virus, fungus, bioweapon, toxic water, solar flare, and something to do with God."

Lugh sipped his coffee and said nothing, but he gave AJ the look and AJ swallowed and jumped in realization. "Oh, at first people thought that it was a virus or radiation from the satellite."

"Space probe," corrected Mal.

"But it wouldn't. Because the space can't carry enough radioactive material to spread the entire world. So, a virus may have caused it."

AJ cuts a piece of sirloin steak and ate it. It was Negan's cooking and everyone loves his great cooking. Sirloin steak with mashed potato whipped in sour cream and salt and pepper, and rich green of steamed broccoli. "But a virus needs a living host," said Mal. "But it may be bacteria or a fungus that somehow sustained the virus. You know what a bacterium is?"

"A bug that makes you very sick you vomit."

They chuckle. "God, I love it when you display your knowledge. It makes me proud to be your mother."

"Stop it, Mom, you love me."

"That I do. We all do."

They grinned at each other.

The next few months after AJ finished school and learning about Infected, he started on defense tactics and weapon shoot outs. Vix and Mal did defense tactics for AJ, teaching his muscles to remember blocks from attacks, ways to avoid attacks since he was small enough to duck under swinging fists and under an enemies legs, and then on taking enemies down. Examples were AJ is small so Mal taught him to attack their legs, take them down on their knees to be able to attack at his height. Then it went to actually fight-training, and Negan took over that course with Max and Killeen. Mostly the fights took in boxing, punching bags or Negan using his palms to catch AJ's tiny fist as he throws a good punch, getting smiles and huge compliments from everyone. Especially Negan throwing him up in the way, giving him kissing on the cheek as AJ couldn't stop smiling and laughing. Next was weaponry which Lugh took over guns and AJ learned everything he needed. Types of guns and what annunciation can go with, the ranging on aiming and the distance, and then to the practical. He took lessons outside the gates and shot a few rounds on can bottles, using handguns and a .22 caliber rifle because AJ is small and having a larger size caliber gives a kick once shot and he wouldn't be able to stand once the gun kicks back into his shoulder. He did at first miss, freaking out at the jump but quickly regained and been able to hit every ten of the cans. For the couple of four weeks, his next training was melee weapons with Lalon, showing off his five display of thirty-nine-inch spears and showing the way to dance and fight like a samurai. He learned so much and his muscle suddenly turned to learn every movement to use when attacking or blocking an enemy. He was the most fluent fighting to use a melee weapon.

All of his training for the past year, the day he turned on his six birthday, he graduated and has a choice of weapons to choose from the Sanctuary's gallery. He takes the 9mm Glock because he can handle the smaller handgun and a Diamond-blade Summit knife. Lalon kept insisting having a long-ranged melee weapon that just a knife and AJ accepts his offer and told Negan if he can use one of his bat's he collected in his room. That brought Lalon's heart to break, and Negan was happy. Something to proud of AJ looking up to him as his father, calling his Daddy and loving him. Negan searched for the most approximate bat and gave him Amber; a metal baseball bat with metal sharp razors pointing out near the blunt of the bat.

Now, in the morning she woke up AJ she told him they will be going out and he has to dress appropriately and pack important things he can think of and Mal had to assess him. AJ wore good walking boots, jeans, a durable plaid shirt. As per usual, Mal wore her leather jacket that unzipped her sleeves to zip on her sides for a sleeveless jacket, jeans, and walking boots. AJ had an old army gun holster built around his narrow waits, with the Glock snugged into the worn leather holster and a strap for the bat.

They came prepared and Mal drove through the empty streets, an occasion a lone Infected they pass by down in the tall grassy ditch.

A yawn came from the back. AJ rubs his hazel eyes. "Are we there yet?"

"Close, goofball."

He blushed. "I'm not goofball, Mom. I'm not a child."

"Well, you still are. You're six years old and that's a child's age."

"Six and a half," he exclaimed in the back.

Mal hummed then passed a book to AJ. "It's time for you to read."

He took the book and read it out loud. "' _The Sorting Hat only put me in Gryffindor," said Harry in a defeated voice, 'because I asked not to go in Slytherin.' 'Exactly,' said Dumbledore, beaming once more.'_ "

He closed the Harry Potter and looks at Mal curiously. "Mom, are you and Daddy going to get married?"

Mal froze, feeling trapped by his words. She blurts a nervous chuckle. "W-what?" She's baffled to hear those words.

"Well, reading books and learning from Negan about love. You and Dad love each other so much, and what I heard is when you love someone so much, they get married."

She nods. "Indeed. But in a relationship, it takes time to go into having a serious relationship. Love doesn't mean you get married right away. It means you trust each other and protect each other no matter what. Me and Daddy are in a relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend, loving each other very much. Do you what us to get married?"

He smiled. "Of course. You two would be happier than ever."

"Yeah. Although, like I said, it takes time. Negan told you about the truth of Ellie," she asks and he nods. "It might be difficult for him to... move into the big step. It's all I'm saying, sweetie."

"I understand. But he loves you, and he told me how you guys met. How he never loved anyone until you. You're special to him."

Mal is deeply, profoundly touched by his soft words. "I can't wait until you get married. Once you and Daddy are married, then I will have a baby sibling to take care of."

She barks a laugh out loud. Damn this kid, she thought. She tries to breathe again at her laughter. " _Whoa_ , slow down kiddo. Again, takes time to have a family. That's a quick honeymoon just to have a kid, wow."

"I'll wait for now," he said satisfied.

-:-:-:-:-

The car stops and Mal puts it in park as both her and AJ exit out the vehicle near the houses of a small town, completed in the full regrowth of nature. Mal spent a few minutes studying the town. The Main Street ran upward to where they stood, so they had a good view of everything.

Mal began moving slowly and AJ mimic everything Mal did. They passed down the street and to the first house, on their right. The house is a wreck, abandoned with red painting chips peaking away, the white fence old and frail. Mal went by a bell on the front gate of the fence and rang it. AJ freaked at Mal's action, calling her under his breath, and she raised a finger to her lips.

A shape came out of the corner of the house- a lone Infected heard the bell and turned his direction. The man once had brown hair and strong facial features, but now the hair was nearly gone, and the skin of his face had grown tight like leather and the muscles are shriveled.

"AJ," She said. "You try. I'll be right by you."

"Mm-hm," AJ said without moving his lips.

He takes the metal sheared bat in his hand and approached the man. The Infected hissed at him. It reached for him with wax-white fingers and moaned with unspeakable hunger.

AJ pivoted to the outside of its arm, ducked low, hitting the bat on the Infected's shin from behind. The Infected instantly buckled forward on its knees. AJ raised the bat and plunged down on its head, the sharp razors piercing with no effort into the skull, the metal force cracking completely into the brain.

"Nice form, kiddo."

"Shit yeah!" He exclaimed.

"Language," she warned him.

He sucks his lips in an apologetic face, ducking his head. "Sorry. Daddy says that a lot."

"I know Daddy swears, but he better use that mouth something better. Get him to control that dirty mouth of his."

"I know. But I even tell him when he swears. I give up At this point. He always said he had a dirty mouth and you can shut him up if you use his mouth. I don't get it."

Mal blushes in many shades of red and chuckles, rolling her eyes. "Just pulling my leg, that's all." AJ looks around them. "Think there's more?"

"Always prepare yourself. Sometimes it's safe, but you can't be too self reliant about it." She pulls her new saber machete since she gave the red handle machete to Max.

Mal entered the yard. They took a slow pace, a weapon in their hands and the guns in their holster in case something big. The process was excruciating careful, but to AJ if felt as if they were moving to fast. No matter how deliberately they went, anything can go wrong, and a great mass of hungry dead would surround them by chance. However, he can't overthink in harsh thoughts, being positive is key.

Mal reached the door and turns the handle. The knob turned in her hand, and the lock clicked open. Mal gently pushed the door open and stepped back away the door to reveal the gloom of the house. AJ cast a quick look at the window to make sure there was any Infected.

Nothing inside and he nods to her and she enters the house. Sunlight shined in the dusty slants through the moth-eaten curtains, glass cast strange colors by the dirtiness of those windows. Old furniture and items left alone in cases of dust, forgotten memories but became now history.

Mal goes to the kitchen to check around, only meals that were only a few weeks old, decayed to dust in the table. "Someone used to live here. Food is fairly new."

"What happened to them?" AJ asks.

"Don't know. They left or died. This place was a shelter, not a home."

AJ just nodded as he gently pushed open a door and steps back for anything to come out.

Only nothing did. But his breath caught in his throat.

Two Infected side by side pinned on a chair. A spool of thin rope looped around their wrists around the arm of the chair, their legs tied together. A noise loped over their heads, catching below their chins that the jaws are shut closed forever.

"They were bitten."

Mal nodded. "Some people can't have the closure or they don't have someone to do it for them. So, they restrained themselves to not causes any harm to others." She went up to the strapped Infected's, but AJ didn't want to go near them. He knew the safety of going near an Infected and always been so cautious.

"It's okay," Mal said, "they can't hurt you. They're helpless."

He steps to the Infected and felt sad over them. "What do we do with them?" AJ asked.

"We give them closure. It's hard to do it. You understand?"

AJ nodded.

Then Mal stepped away, took a breath, and pulled a knife from her boot. A double-edged dagger that's six inches long. Then she went behind and gently pushed the woman's head forward so that she could place the tip of the knife against the hollow at the base of the skull.

She thrust the blade into the back f the Infected's head. The blade slides easily through the brain stem. The woman stopped struggling, her body slacked. Mal pulled the blade and went behind the man, pushing its head. The blade slid in with almost no effect on the gap between the spine and skull. His body didn't twitch; there was no death spasm. They sagged toward against the rope and were still, gone forever.

"Be at peace," said Mal.

She wiped the knife. AJ comes over and hugs Mal. "I'm glad you did that for them."

Behind the two bodies, there was a mat that was oddly out of place on the floor. Mal stepped towards the mat and pulled it away. The floor had slots; a small seal under the floor. She uses the knife and pries open the trap floor and stared at the astonishment beneath her. "Take a look at this," she calls AJ over.

The trap floor is covered buckets of food; freshly garden fruits and vegetables that are stores in cans, packets of seeds of various vegetables to garden. Some were even vegetables that any place barely has the seeds to grow- such as banana seeds inside the vault, humus peas and many more. This could stock up for the Sanctuary's greenhouse, trading off the Tradepost in great deal, making a great sale to harvest.

AJ laughed. "This is amazing. They hid it for themselves. Rather not waste it-"

_THUD!_

A small item hits the floor. Mal froze and stares at the item and immediately recognizes what it is.

Grenade.

"Back!" She slams the door shut and throws herself into AJ, pushing them away and falling to the ground.

_KA-BOOM!_

The loud explosion erupts the wood floor, wood chips scratched the entire room and some landed on Mal as she uses herself as a shield of AJ. Her ears ring for a second before her surroundings become clear again. She glances down at AJ, coughing at the dust around them. "You okay?" She asked, brushing his soft hair.

"I'm good. You?"

"Alright. They set this up."

And this loud noise is going to bring Infected. So, she waited, listening for any sounds. Hoping to hear something.

_Thud!_

A blow against the wall. The sound was both heavy and soft. Muffled against the wall.

_Thud! Thud-thud!_

Whatever was beating was not a single someone behind those walls. There were more.

And more kept moaning louder.

"The noise is drawing them. We have to go, now!"

She pulls AJ up on his feet and ran back to the door. AJ cast a look at the open door, only it was blocked.

"Look out!"

A dark shape lunged at Mal out of the shadows of the entrance. It clawed for her with gnarly fingers and moaned in animalistic hunger.

Mal pivoted to the outside of its right arm, ducked low, grabbed the Infected's shins from behind, and drove her knee into its back. The Infected fell forward on its face, knocking clouds of dust from the mat. Mal used her foot to keep it down as her blade thrust into the back between the stem of the spine near the skull. The Infected froze and slacked.

AJ runs beside her as they run out the yard and saw many Infected shambling down the streets, many white faces turned towards the flesh that came out of the explosion. Their awful moans split the air. They ran down when the closet Infected grabbed AJ's arm, and AJ used his left hand and throws the bat down with all his force, lurching the weapon down on the head that sent it lurching away. It lost its hold on his wrist, but immediately another Infected lumbered past it, reaching for the prize.

Mal went in front of AJ, pulling the gun out and pulls the trigger. The one bullet went with ease in the air, hitting the Infected between the eyes and nose and dropped like a fly.

Then they ran down the street; Mal using her gun to shoot at the Infected close around the car and AJ drawing his bat and swinging with all the force he used and being graceful as he poised himself with the bat, swinging and hitting Infected close on his sides thy are arm reached, and they ran together.

Then they clear around the vehicle and rushed inside, slamming the door closed. Mal starts the engine with no failure, changing the gear to reverse and strikes the pedal down. They back away, Mal looking back as the Infected in front of them are getting smaller and smaller before becoming dots to them. She turns the wheel around and shifts gear and drives back home, away from the crowded Infected.

AJ settles down into his seat and takes a breath.

"Well, for your first time fighting loads of Infected, I say you're really good."

AJ smiled. "I've learned from the best. You think I'm ready?"

"Yeah, you are. However, you'll have to be older when you have the time to be on your own."

"That's alright, Mom. I do not want to leave you right now."

She chuckled. "Good. Now, let's go back home."

"Yeaaaahh!" He screamed in excitement.


End file.
